


Retour de vacances

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Ludwig part passer des vacances en Italie. Connaissant ses deux représentants qui ne levait même pas le petit doigts durant les entraînements, il pensait que ce serait de tout repos.





	Retour de vacances

**Author's Note:**

> APH Appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ludwig était bien heureux de retrouver son bureau calme et spacieux à Berlin après cette folle aventure en Italie.

Par folle aventure, il désignait des vacances avec un italien turbulent et attendrissant nommé Feliciano et avec son frère casse-pied, Romano, se tapant l'incruste.

Ludwig avait simplement désiré se reposer chez son ami pour deux semaines.

Il avait toujours cru que les représentants d'Italie étaient deux grandes feignasses qui passaient leurs journées à bronzer au soleil en faisant la sieste. N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'ils se comportaient aux entrainements militaires ?

En vacances, c'était tout autre chose, Feliciano et Romano bouillonnaient de l'énergie économisée pendant toute l'année.

Les Italiens l'avaient traîné dans tous les lieux intéressants de la capitale romaine. Pas les lieux archi-connus ouverts au public qu'il pourrait visiter sans eux. Non, tous les petits endroits interdits d'accès dans les alentours séparés par des kilomètres.

Lever 6h00 du matin, visite, encas à dix heures, visite, pastas à midi, sieste, visite, glace à 17h00, visite, pizza à 20h00, et coucher.

Si l'on comptait qu'il avait dû les écouter lui exposer en long et en large leur culture fabuleuse et extraordinairement riche tout le temps, il était complètement éreinté.

C'était pire qu'un de ses entraînements. Pas étonnant qu'ils courent vite quand ils veulent fuir l'ennemi. Ils suffisaient qu'ils y mettent de la bonne volonté… D'ailleurs, il les avait vus bosser pour leur pays de temps à autre, et ils y mettaient tout leur cœur. Il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour les motiver à se battre.

Ludwig soupira.

Feliciano et Romano n'étaient vraiment pas des guerriers.

Son téléphone sonna, les affaires reprenaient.

« Allemagne, Allemagne, je suis cerné par les anglais, viens m'aider ! »


End file.
